


Mathematical Love

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Fluffy Ending, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Rejection, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Warnings: #embarrassment #rejection #Valentine’s DayDescription: It’s Valentine’s Day and Logan plan’s to ask out the recipient of his romantic feelings but all does not go according to plan.





	Mathematical Love

Logan was always fascinated with the more factual side of St. Valentine’s Day. It was easier to focus on the fact that it was started as a replacement for the Feast of Lupercalia, a pagan festival of love when the young women were randomly given to men, or to get into the act of Valentine marrying young couples when it was illegal for him to do so. This year Logan wanted to face his fears. Sure rejection was terrifying but it was something he had to do. Logan walked over to his desk he was lucky his roommate was out or he would be hovering over Logan.

Logan started out folding a piece of paper leaving a third of it visible. Logan then picked up a pencil and started to write in seemingly misshapen letters ‘I love you’. He proceeded to then flip open the top layer and make the ‘I’ a ‘1’, the ‘L’ a ‘2’, the ‘o’ an ‘8’ the ‘v’ became a square root , the ‘e’ remained an ‘e’, the ‘y’ became a ‘9’, the second ‘ o’ became an ‘8’, and the ‘u’ became a ‘0’. Logan looked at the finished work and proceeded to go over it in sharpie to make the writing more noticable.  

Logan took a deep breath and looked at the clock. It was almost time for him to leave for class and give his Valentine the note. Logan grabbed his bag and held the note in his hand. He hopped that Patton, the recipient of his feelings, would like it and understand what he was trying to convey. 

Logan walked into the classroom and focused his attention to the teacher until class was dismissed. Logan quickly got out of his seat and walked over to Patton handing him the paper. 

Patton looked at the paper and immediately looked confused. “Why did you give me an equation.”

“It’s not, fold the paper along the crease.”

Patton smiled a small smile and folded the paper, as soon as the paper was folded the smile turned into a frown. “Umm, I’m sorry. I have a boyfriend. “

Logan frowned and walked away. Logan walked moping the whole way back to his dorm and fell onto his bed. Logan was too busy mopping to notice that his roomate, Roman, was back in the room and started to talk to himself

“I had it all planned out. I thought there was no way I could mess up.”

“How did you mess up this time?’ Roman asked.

Logan quickly sat up in his bed. “I didn’t realize you were here.”

“It’s fine. What got you so bend out of shape?”

“There was an attractive guy and today being Valentine’s I planned to confess my feelings to him.”

Roman frowned. “It did not go according to plan?”

“He has a boyfriend!” Logan cried, falling back into his bed.

“ It’s doesn’t matter. You are nothing less than perfect. Willing to be yourself no matter what and that is why I love yo-” Roman realized what he just said and cut himself off. 

Logan sat up and looked at him. “ I hope you understand I cannot possibly respond to that at the moment please give me a few weeks. 

Roman nodded and went back to quietly doing his homework at his desk and tried not to to make Logan uncomfortable. For the next three weeks, Roman left him a amaryllis to symbolize Patience and a red rose to symbolize love. 

A month after Valentine’s Day Logan slipped a note onto Roman’s desk as he was working and walked out of the room. Roman looks down at the paper, ‘9*-7i > 3(3-7u) solve’?  Roman sighs. Why did Logan even want him to solve this?  Roman, despite not understanding why Logan wanted him to solve the equation, He solved it anyway. He messed up a few times and ended up with nonsense but eventually got the answer in the end. ‘i <3 u’. Roman looked up in surprise with a smile on his face. Logan actually felt the same. 

Roman immediately grabs his jacket and leaves the dorm room to find Logan. Where would he be hiding. Roman first checked the library and searched the rows. He found Logan in one of the back rows, sitting on the floor. Roma quietly walked up and kneeled down beside Logan. He then pressed the note to Logans chest and kissed Logan’s cheek. 

“I love you too, my nerdy valentine .”

“It’s March.”

“You will always be my valentine, through all of time.”


End file.
